Bruder?
by Neko Syaoran
Summary: Gilbert is faced with quite a challenge when Ludwig asks him a question. Brother fluff.


**Author's Note: Omigosh, yay!! XD Whoo! I'm so proud of myself because I finished this in class!! I know you all are probably wondering "Shouldn't you be paying attention?" Well, I finished my assignment, which was write a persuasive essay, and my English teacher said to do something that doesn't distract anyone, so I wrote this! XD Anyways, I wrote this for a friend *cough*Gin-san*cough* because 1) I wanted to and 2) I felt bad for asking her to draw Romano and Russia for me without giving anything in return~ =( So I decided to write this!! XD Gin-san, I'm glad this made you feel better! Hope everything becomes alright again~! (Yes she has a FF account, have no clue what it is but she does) To the other readers: Hope you enjoy! =D**

**Warnings: No Warnings!! XD**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia and its lovely characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Bruder?

As he finished the last of his paperwork, Gilbert Weillschmidt let out a sigh.

"Finally done." He said as he lay back in his chair.

As sleep overcame him, Gilbert thought he saw a young blonde boy enter his study. When he awoke an hour later, Gilbert felt something on his lap. Sure enough, there was a now awake Ludwig looking at him.

The young boy looked up at his older brother, his blue eyes still hazed from sleep.

"Ludwig." The older one said. "You forgot to ask permission to enter my study."

"I'm sorry, bruder." Ludwig replied, almost childishly.

Gilbert grinned and patted Ludwig's head. "Well, is that anyway to address an officer?" He asked.

Ludwig scrambled to his feet and stood up properly, feet together and shoulders back. "Sir!"

Gilbert grinned again as he nodded for his brother to continue. However, Ludwig hesitated, looking a bit distressed.

"Surely you have something to discuss with me." Gilbert said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Yes sir!"

"Then speak up!" Gilbert stated sternly. "I'm a busy man and I haven't got all day, bruder."

Ludwig paused to gather his thoughts, feeling Gilbert's red eyes staring holes in him.

"Bruder?" He asked.

"Yes?" Gilbert asked as he shuffled through his paperwork.

"What do you mean when you say 'I have invaded vital regions'?" Ludwig asked, curiosity filling his voice.

Gilbert's grin faltered. He was prepared for his little brother to ask him any question, except that one. "… What?" Gilbert asked astonished.

"Invading one's vital regions." Ludwig repeated. "What does it mean?"

Gilbert blushed slightly, mentally cursing himself for speaking such a thing in front of a child. "Well…" But all children had to lean at some point.

Ludwig leaned a little bit closer to hear his brother.

"Well…" Gilbert cleared his throat. "It means when you take an important region by force! If you control that vital region, then you rule over that country!" Gilbert smirked and looked towards Ludwig.

Ludwig was frowning, which set Gilbert off. "Do you have a problem, bruder?"

Ludwig looked up at the taller man. "No sir." Ludwig stated. "But I already knew that." Gilbert mentally screamed and slapped himself. "What does it mean when you say it, bruder?"

Gilbert looked down at his brother, who was staring right back. "Oh, little bruder!" He sighed as he petted Ludwig's head. "You're innocence is your shield and possibly your downfall." Gilbert smiled at the younger blonde. "You will understand it when you're older!"

Ludwig looked up at Gilbert with a confused look. "But I-"

"No 'buts'!" Gilbert ordered. "Do as you're told and go train! You want to be a strong nation, right?"

Ludwig nodded, saluted him, and exited out of the room.

Ludwig's eyes widened in realization. "Mein Gott, bruder…" He said as he buried his face in his hands.

Gilbert just smirked like a maniac. "Get it now, West?"

"I regret asking you that." Ludwig replied.

"Ve~! What are you talking about Ludwig?" Feliciano asked.

"About-" Ludwig's hand prevented Gilbert from continuing his sentence.

"About an old matter that we will not speak about ever again."

* * *

**Yay! Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Please review, even if you hated it!**

**Oh! And one more thing! You need to totally check out these ff writers:**

**OrangeHue - An amazing and amusing writer who totally needs more confidence in her writing. Must Read: All of her fanfics! They're just that wonderful! =D**

**jankisu02 - A fanfic writer that I've just met, but has full potential =D**

**Shika Misoya - Another amazing ff writer! Must read: The Misadventures of Poland and Lithuania (This needs more love~ =))**

**Um, I think that's it! Oh and Raxsah, as soon as she writes her "special" Hetalia pairing story. Please note that I'm doing this because I believe these fanfic authors deserve attention! And I know there are many more out there... They did not ask me to mention them, I just did this on my own and I believe it's only right for me to credit them.**


End file.
